


a-frə-ˈdē-zē-ak

by iheartsenpai



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Fallout Kink Meme, Multi, Sex Pollen, only in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartsenpai/pseuds/iheartsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in New Vegas, stays in New Vegas. Unless you're the Courier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a-frə-ˈdē-zē-ak

**Author's Note:**

> A fill from the Fallout Kink Meme from way back. Looked over and edited.

"Someone's been busy." 

Of course, when that someone was trying to slink back into their tent in the middle of No Where, Nevada, with a limp that can be more accurately described as dragging, torn clothes and posture screaming 'Walk Of Shame', it was all easy pickings. Cass couldn't help the grin, honest, even if it looked like Courier would rather hit her with a glock automatic than deal with semi-sane companions. Not including Lily, for obvious reasons.

"What were you doing out there?" Besides her, Veronica looked like the picture of innocence, smile on her face and an expression so kind she could probably make Caesar bend to her will. Gotta love that girl. "We were expecting you to be back before nightfall yesterday."

Courier scowled from the entrance, though the effect was undermined by a fierce blush. "...team bonding and things got complicated."

Veronica's expression instantly morphed to that of a kicked puppy, but Cass knows her tricks. She grown a healthy resistance to that same face - unfortunately, Courier wasn't so fortunate and she could see her friend buckle under the pressure. Veronica quivered her lips oh so slightly, and Cass could literally see Courier cave in. "But aren't we part of the team? Friends, even?"

"You guys are my friends! Arcade needed to learn how to shoot better and Boone decided I would be the best bait between all of us to attract attention. No sense in endangering anyone else but me, yessir."

"Knowing your shitty luck, you probably got off more than you can chew."

"Shut up, Cass." If possible, the blush on Courier's face got redder. "Which uh, really did happen."

She raised one of her eyebrows, and from her peripheral vision she could tell Veronica's mulling over the likelihood of who they were going to encounter in this neck of the desert. Like that wasn't new. "So what, you got NCR? Legion? Brotherhood? Khans? Raiders? Deatchclaws? Or is it some weird combination of two groups that we don't know yet?"

A boot scuffed the ground, and Courier toed the dirt, head lowered and Cass can hear the embarrassment. "You forgot those mutant plant people from Vault 22. And no deathclaws."

Veronica made a noise that sounded halfway between a laugh and a choke, and Cass couldn't agree more, not with how her grin was threatening to split her face in two. "You're shitting me. _All_ of them?" Instead of verbally answering, Courier's red face was decidedly turning puce. Definitely a yes.

"Boone took a pot shot at someone, didn't he?" Veronica supplied with a shit-eating grin, and with the way Courier scowled, another yes.

"To be a little bit more accurate, he shot one of those plant things with a bud on its back and when it died, it released this...pollen on several people."

"So?"

"You know how people can get really horny from eating weird foods, right? Like deathclaw cock or some shit? Just imagine that-" Cass nodded, then paused and soon Veronica started to giggle, "except it starts once the pollen touches the skin. And spreads by contact."

It took a couple of minutes before the implications settled in Cass' head, and by then Veronica was clutching her sides as she fell off her chair in a fit of laughing her ass off.

"You were in a mass orgy," She finally deadpanned, because if Cass tried to think about it anymore, she'll probably die from laughing too hard. Or getting shot in the back with that glock, which looked like how Veronica was going to die, if her laughter and Courier's twitching, albeit reddening, face was anything to go by. _Keep a straight face_ , Cass told herself, even if she was failing horribly, "Were you the one squealing, 'Take my pussy, bitch'?"

"One, I do not squeal," Courier had the decency to look insulted. Or maybe that was the look of someone wanting to dig a hole and bury themselves in it. Ah, self-mortification could not be any sweeter. "And two, does it look like I have a vagina?" 

\---

Boone glared hard at the man in front of him, who, despite missing most of his outfit, managed to stare back with an even harsher glare. Boone could safely say his respect for the guy grew if he could stand up to him half naked. Even if that respect is only a millimeter.

Slowly, Boone began to talk, even if he sounded like he was slurring. "We will never speak of this again or talk to anyone about this."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have no clue what you are referring to." Bastard doesn't even sound unfazed, but Boone knows better. He's in the same boat, along with the rest of these knocked out idiots.

"Truce?" He held out his hand. He promised himself this will be the only time this will happen. 

The guy looked at his hand like it was diseased for a moment, which Boone didn't blame him for. Whatever happened yesterday started with a simple touch, after all. What surprised him was when the guy took his hand, and that the touch was warm. 

He immediately killed the thought. "Truce."

Of course, Boone will always remember with a satisfied smile (described as ‘creepy slasher smile’ by Arcade once he finished hauling the doctor back to their camp) as he watched Vulpes Inculta walk back to general direction the Fort with his boys, limp and all.


End file.
